minecraftideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Biomes, Weather Conditions, and Natural Disasters
In Minecraft, as soon as I find diamonds and have beaten The Endedragon, I feel like I've done about everything in it. So I have a few ideas for Biomes, Weather Conditions, and Natural Disasters. Feel free to add your own ideas. Biomes Minecraft has many environments. But I'm sure some people crave for more places to explore. Volcano Biome I know many people on the internet have talked about the idea of Volcanoes, and some people have actually made mods where there were blocks or explosives that make a Volcano out of the blocks around it. But if it were in Vanilla Minecraft, you wouldn't need to do the extra work to just to have them in your game. For those who had already made custom ones in the Vanilla Game, they could place a block that is only available in creative mode that can generate lava. It's surface would be covered with Char blocks, and the volcano itself would be covered in both Char and various types of stone. Near the bottoms, it would be mostly char and ash-covered stone, along with some smoothstone and cobblestone. As the Volcano goes up further, most of the blocks turn into smoothstone and more cobblestone. Lava usually pours out of the volcano. It is home to the Eruption natural disaster and the Heatwave weather condition. Note: Mining the Ash-Covered variations of Stone will give you Cobblestone, and said variations will be available in creative mode. Wasteland Biome The Wasteland biome would be a biome where there is no water, and the grass is dry, so it can burn other grass blocks, removing the grass. It starts off with mostly dirt blocks, and grass spreads much slower than normal. If you live in this area, you'll need to bring water to your house. This will also freshen up the surrounding grass in a 15-by-15 block radius. The trees will be lifeless and will give you blocks called, "Dry Wood", that has a tint of grey in it. It isn't home to any real weather condition. City Basically, it's a larger version of a Village. It has many more Villagers and has iron golems surrounding them. They have larger buildings that look more realistic and advanced. They can spawn in most of the same areas that villages can, if it has the space. Soul Sand Deserts It is like the normal desert, but is filled with soul sand. If dug you can find the very rare Bloodstone Ore that is only in this biome and the Nether. Only Silverfish, Birds, Creepers, Skeleton, Zombies and Chickens are in the biome. It is mostly flat and the trees are made out of Soul Sand and Glowstone. Weather Conditions More weather conditions, basically. Heatwave A heatwave causes damage to any mob outside and not covered every 2 to 10 seconds, depending on the intensity. It is native to the Volcanic biome and Desert biome. Lunar Eclipse The sky is darkened by an Eclipse. It is very rare, and causes monsters to spawn. It spans for three minutes. It ends early if the sun sets before three minutes pass. Enderman are more likely to spawn during this time. Natural Disasters A sub-category of weather conditions, natural disasters are much more intense. Meteor Landing A notification says that a Meteor has landed, and when found, aliens will spawn in the area. Blizzard Sometimes, instead of it snowing, a more dense snow animation occurs, and slows Mobs and the Player down. Snow Golem have more life and have a high liferegen durring this time. Flood A flood caused damage to many places near costal areas. It is common to many beaches and costal areas. The water level can be as high as 20 blocks. Squids are more common after floods. Tornado A tornado can cause terrific damage, it can occur in any biome. A regular tornado lasts about 4minutes, but they can last up to 4 minutes but some are 10 minutes (rare). Hurricane Similar to the tornado and flood, but like a tornado it spins and is common to costal areas such as beaches. A regular lasts about 1 minecraft day, but can last up to 5 days (very rare). Tsunami It occurs in the ocean and usually doesn't occur to be very destructive at costal areas, but they are really bad in the sea. It lasts about 5 minutes but they can be 20 minutes. Mobs Nether Dragon Appearances= The Nether, The Overworld Hearts= 20 Hearts Weapons= Fire Breath, Super Claws Drops= Nether Star, Experience Orbs Ender Demon Appearances= The End Hearts= 15 Hearts Weapons= Ender Dust, Laser Eyes Drops= Ender Dust, Ender Pearl Bird Appearances= The Overworld (in the sky) Hearts= 3 Hearts Weapons= None Drops= Raw Bird, Feather, Bird Wing, Beak Nethermite Appearances= The Nether, The Overworld Hearts= 4 Hearts Weapons= Fists Drops= Nothing Miner Villager Appearances= The Overworld, Caves Caverns and Dungeons Hearts= Normal Villager Weapons= None Drops= Nothing Pigmen Appearances= The Overworld, The Aether Hearts= 20 Hearts Weapons= Wooden Sword Fists Drops= Raw Porkchop, Wooden Sword Human Appearances= The Overworld, Villages Hearts= 20 Hearts Weapons= Wooden Sword, Fists Drops= None Herobrine Appearances= The Overworld, The Nether, The End Hearts= 50 Hearts Weapons= Diamond Sword (All Enactments) Drops= His Sword Grefier Appearances= The Overworld Hearts= 20 Hearts Weapons= Iron Sword, Bomb Drops= TNT Poll on the Subject Which of these ideas would you like to see in Vanilla Minecraft? All the Biome ideas. Some of the Biome ideas. (Feel free to answer on the Talk:Minecraft Ideas Wiki page.) None of the Biome ideas. All the Weather ideas. Some of the Weather ideas. (Feel free to answer on the Talk:Minecraft Ideas Wiki page.) None of the Weather ideas. All the Natural Disaster ideas. Some of the Natural Disaster ideas. (Feel free to answer on the Talk:Minecraft Ideas Wiki page.) None of the Natural Disaster ideas. All of them. Some of them. (Feel free to answer on the Talk:Minecraft Ideas Wiki page.) None of them. Yo Mamma Poll on the Subject What do you think Category:Race6000 Category:Biomes Category:Environment